


Nightmare

by Kartoffelspielen



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelspielen/pseuds/Kartoffelspielen
Summary: Basically this is just a random Halloween story my friend and I worked on for school. It is a short story about a werewolf. It takes place in the New Orleans from the TV show The Originals, but doesn't mention any characters from it. I'll pass all comments down to my friend. Hope you enjoy.





	Nightmare

Come closer children and hear my story. The story of a foolish woman, a man, and one of the most fearsome creatures to ever roam the South.

It was a dark and stormy night, I listened to the sound of thunder off in the distance, the smell of rain in the air. I looked towards the edge of the New Orleans Bayou, that’s been my home for years, attempting to see how far off the storm was. *Crack* the sound of a tree branch breaking sends the entire area into dead silence. All of a sudden a tall, lanky man with dyed red hair burst into the clearing in an explosion of limbs and...blood. He was stumbling forward, red gushing from an open wound on his temple, a blow that should have killed him.

His clothes were torn, barely covering the deep claw marks running from his left shoulder to his right hip, and that too was dripping with blood, the crimson fluid staining what was left of what used to be a pristine, white shirt. He turned and we locked eyes, his an ice blue compared to my hazel brown. He smiled, a stream of blood running down the corner of his mouth. Then he was gone. In a flurry of teeth, claws, and fur, he had vanished right before my eyes. I stood there, frozen. I watched as he was ripped apart right in front of me, and I did nothing but stand and stare on in horror. A wolf the size of a bear, with tan colored fur, and it’s eyes… it's eyes were like looking into the gates of hell themselves.

They were a deep blood red color, that held the promise of death to any who looked too deeply into them. And that’s exactly what I did. Before I knew it, I was flying through the air, like a ragdoll being thrown around by an overly excited little girl. Pain. There was a sharp biting pain in my abdomen, now I’d describe it as being ripped apart by a blade heated by fire, tearing into my flesh. In that instant I felt the shadow of death hanging over my head. My body made contact with a tree, its rough bark digging into my spine only further adding to my torment. As I struggled just to breathe, my lungs burning inside my chest, the massive wolf stepped towards my downed form, its paws crunching branches like twigs. It reminded me of the sound of skulls cracking under pressure. Soon the beast loomed over me, it’s size blocking out the now rising sun. We stared each other down, myself waiting for the cold embrace of death, the wolf just standing, looking down at me, like it was judging my very existence.

*Crash* *Boom* the thunder storm was overhead and a torrent of rain came crashing down around us, washing away any evidence of the dead man and my blood that was staining the ground. The wolf stared at me for a while longer, then turned and left. I laid there in shock, still bleeding, though not as badly as before. My body finally starts to relax, the tension leaving me slowly. What feels like hours pass before i can move, slowly dragging myself out the forest into the clearing where my home lies, before losing strength. I lay there feeling my wounds reopen, bleeding out right in front of my home, becoming numb to the pain, and accepting my death.

At that, kiddies, is how I died. My body was found later on and buried in the town’s graveyard. But my soul is trapped here till that wolf dies, which may take centuries, who knows how long those things live. Now scram you little brats story time is over. And Happy Halloween!


End file.
